


All Or Nothing

by eri_berri, Iegends_never_die



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Class 1-C is a hero course class now, Crossover, Gen, Peter Parker and Midoriya Izuku are besties, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers are in the My Hero Academia universe, Todoroki Shouto is in Class 1-C, Yaoyorozu Momo is in Class 1-C, avengers in teenage bodies what will they do, these children are gremlins send help, where else to put all of these troublesome children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_berri/pseuds/eri_berri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iegends_never_die/pseuds/Iegends_never_die
Summary: In the midst of a fight against a mysterious villain gone terribly wrong, the Avengers find themselves in an entirely different world - a world where superheroes are not just around, but an everyday sight and adored by the public. The world of My Hero Academia. Soon enough, they find themselves tangled up in the complicated web that is UA High School, with more threats hanging over their heads than they might realize.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

In their many combined years of heroism, the Avengers had fought a lot of mysterious villains, but none of them had taken it quite as far as the person standing in front of them. 

They were wearing a full face mask. Not an inch of skin peeked out from their costume, and they’d barely said a single word. The heroes didn’t know who they were, where they were from, or even what they were doing. All they knew was that they were in trouble. 

It seemed like all of the Avengers had shown up to this fight; of course, it certainly helped that the mysterious villain had somehow managed to find their complex.

Spider-Man, better known as Peter Parker, landed on a nearby wall, gasping as he took his mask off. He surveyed the room, wincing at how torn apart it was. This person, the unknown villain, had somehow managed to combat everything each hero had thrown at them with ease, chuckling the entire time, as if the tiring fight was just a twisted joke to them.

The Avengers had managed to back them into a corner, and the entire group surrounded the single attacker.  
Instead of panicking, the attacker clapped slightly. “You made my job so much easier,” they purred, voice crackling robotically. They were using some sort of voice modulator.

“Ah, so you wanted to get captured?” Peter panted, forcing a grin for the villain to see. “Weirdo. You could’ve just asked like any sane criminal.”

In response, the villain cocked their head to the side. “Nah. But, I will say that you are far too hard to kill in this form.” They clapped one more time, but this time, there was a flash of pearly white light that washed over the entire room. As the light faded away, so did the Avengers’ vision; they saw only darkness and felt absolutely nothing as the villain’s power did whatever it was meant to do. 

It felt as if no time passed, but, when they regained their vision, it was midday rather than the evening. Vision was the first to awaken, and after him was Peter and Steve. The three bewildered heroes numbly looked around to see where they were. 

Air rushed past them, light and heat bursting from something behind them. 

“I’ll get the others,” Vision offered, gaze landing on what appeared to be a lump of slime with a mouth. “Can you two tackle whatever that is?”

“On it,” Steve said, standing. “So this villain can teleport? I wonder where we were teleported; this man looks vaguely like your Sandman.”

“Yeah,” Peter muttered, feeling for his mask. It appeared that a crowd had gathered around the sludge man, and he didn’t feel like risking his identity. Since they weren’t in immediate danger, he turned to Steve while asking, “Hey, Mr. Rogers, have you seen my mas- oh my God!” He tried to ignore Steve’s suddenly youthful face, deciding he would bring it up later.  
Steve shook his head, still studying the sludge man. “I think this man is trying to capture or kill a boy. That boy is the one making the explosions,” he muttered. “I can’t easily help the kid. Do your webs affect liquids?”  
There was another explosion, which made most of the remaining Avengers slowly wake up. The first to his feet was Thor, who somehow managed to summon his trusty hammer and fling it directly at the liquid man and the solid boy. 

Peter yelped, webbing the hammer in an attempt to halt it, which didn’t work. As he was dragged along, the entire team got a good look at him and his slightly younger face.

The collective reaction seemed to be something along the lines of “Oh my God,” though some people (Tony included) chose more colorful words. 

Peter narrowly avoided slamming directly into the sludge monster by severing the web, staggering off to the side before rejoining the team. 

“What happened to you?” Tony said, looking around at the team. “What… what happened to us? Where are we?” 

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted, “but this place looks familiar for some reason. I’m trying to remember where I’ve seen it before, but-” He was cut off by another explosion. 

Understanding dawned on his face. “Wait. Wait here, you guys, and this time don’t shoot at the monster. It’ll just hit Bakug-that kid. And, uh, don’t look at your faces.” He dashed away directly into the crowd, searching frantically for a green-haired boy and an abnormally skinny man that liked to leak blood everywhere. 

As he searched, the remaining Avengers did what anyone would naturally do: they looked at each other’s faces and let out yelps of surprise when they all realized that they were all teenagers. 

Peter let out a puff of relief when he spotted Midoriya Izuku walking by on a sidewalk, angrily muttering to himself. “Dude! Midoriya!” he cried, running up to him. 

Midoriya, lovingly known as Deku to Peter, glanced up. “Uh, I’m sorry, do I know yo-” his jaw dropped down. “You look exactly like Peter Parker. That’s so cool! Are you a shapeshifter, or were you just born that way? No, nevermind, that seems highly unlikely-”

“I love you,” Peter said. “And I can’t believe you know who I am. I mean, I am Peter Parker, yeah, but you have to come help Bakugo. Otherwise, I think we might have screwed things up pretty majorly.” 

“What do you mean?” Midoriya asked, clearly confused. “What’s wrong with-” The second he saw the sludge monster, his eyes widened. “Wait a minute. You mean Kacchan’s in there?” As if in answer, an explosion temporarily ripped through the sludge, revealing a hand before it was covered up again. “Oh, this is bad,” he muttered, immediately trying his best to walk through the crowd. “This is really bad.” 

“I know,” Peter said, walking alongside him. “You need to get in there.” 

Midoriya gave him an incredulous look. “Me? I’m Quirkless. What could I do against that?” His face fell as he saw that there were no pro heroes at the scene. “Where- they must not be able to do anything against this thing- oh no-”

“If I need to influence you further, my friends, who, uh, are in a very awkward situation right now, are also in the middle of it trying to help Bakugo out, and they’re unable to because of reasons.” He was ready to talk more, but Midoriya was already dashing toward Bakugo and the sludge monster, his face twisted with worry. 

Peter dashed after him, easily keeping up due to his abilities. The scene was an absolute mess; Thor was angrily trying to electrocute the monster while Natasha angrily told him not to, Tony mourned the loss of his facial hair, Wanda watched from afar with Pietro and Vision, Steve did his best to pry the monster’s mouth from Bakugo, and Bruce was doing his best not to Hulk out. Everyone else was not in the picture, and so Peter assumed that the heroes nearby had forcefully “helped” them escape. 

“Guys!” he hollered. “Step back and let this kid do his thing.” 

“I shall not!” Thor roared. “This child is in danger and demands our aid.”

“Electrocuting liquid will just lead to Bakugo dying, Mr. Thor. Please stop!” Peter checked the webshooters at his wrist to see if they needed to be refilled, but was met with normal skin that had two little holes in his wrist. He had shot webs at Thor’s hammer, so he clearly was able to, but he didn’t understand how. 

Natasha forced Thor to take a step back, then nodded to the rest of the group. “Have we adjusted?”

“No!” Tony wailed. “I have to make an entirely new suit just to fit this tiny little version of me.”

“You’ll manage,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. “We need to take a minute to calm ourselves down and try to figure out where we are and what’s going on with us.” 

Peter raised his hand, earning him strange looks from other members of the team. “I know where we are, but I don’t really know how we got here. The villain we were fighting must’ve had the ability to jump between dimensions, because this is the first episode of an anime I like. That kid that’s trapped in the sludge monster is one of the main characters; that’s why I kept trying to get you guys to leave him alone. We can’t mess with this.”

“Well,” Tony said, “I’d say I don’t believe you, but there’s not really any other explanation for all this. Why are we all teenagers again, though?” 

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted with a shrug. “The jump must’ve affected all of us in a weird way or something.”  
Tony crossed his arms with a pout. “Well, that’s pretty uncool.” He glanced over at the sludge monster, who was being feebly attacked by Midoriya. “Is that kid a main character?”

“No, he just has green hair for the heck of it,” Peter said sarcastically. “Of course he is. And, uh, sorry for the sarcasm, Mr. Stark. You probably don’t know that most anime main characters have different colored hair.”

“I do now,” Tony muttered. “So is he a main character, then, too?” He pointed at All Might, who was striding up to the sludge monster with a huge grin on his face. “Why does he look so weird? The dude looks like Steve on steroids.” 

Peter teared up. “He’s way more powerful,” he squeaked, patting his pockets for a phone to take a picture. “It’s All Might. Holy crap, guys, it’s All Might.”

“This man of might,” Thor began, “is he like me? Does he have godly power?”

Peter didn’t answer as he held up his phone to record the punch that he so admired. This was the one that managed to completely change the weather in a single blow. Getting it on camera left happy butterflies in his stomach. 

“I see not the villain who teleported us,” Thor commented, which was long after they had first appeared. He clearly had his priorities straight. 

“We can just get All Might to help us,” Peter said. “The dude has major connections. Plus, I’m sure he’d believe us about the dimensional jump; Deku recognized me. It makes sense, since his anime is in our world. We’re probably an anime in his.” 

“Huh. Now there’s something weird to think about,” Tony muttered. “I never even stopped to consider the fact that I might be an anime character in some alternate universe.” 

“Well, now you have that to think about while you have your existential crisis,” Peter said. “Always a plus, right?” 

“No. No, it’s not.” 

The crowd around them erupted in cheers, and the Avengers turned to see what was going on. The sludge monster seemed to be defeated, apparently trapped in a soda bottle, and Bakugo was now sludge-free and standing on his own, looking angry. 

Midoriya turned and walked toward Peter and the rest of the Avengers, looking extremely confused. “Okay, who are you guys?”

Tony scoffed. “The Avengers. It seems that you’ve heard of us.”

Midoriya blushed slightly. “I thought he was joking about that,” he muttered, still staring at the group with a mixture of awe and suspicion. “Why are all of you my age?”

They collectively shrugged. 

“Do you know any dimensional teleporters?” Vision asked, gracefully floating up to Midoriya. “Peter claims that All Might might have connections to the teleporting man. You seem to know him?”

“N-no!” Midoriya stammered. “He saved me earlier today, that’s all. You’d have to ask him yourself, but… he’s really swamped with the reporters and stuff. I’m sure there are other heroes here that can help you, though.” 

“Even if he’s not available right now, we still need to contact him at some point. He’s the number one hero; surely he’s high enough up to be able to know of any villains with similar powers to the one we’re describing,” Peter mumbled, thinking out loud. “Midoriya, can we hang out with you for a while? Until, say, after Bakugo yells at you for saving his life?”

“Um, well, I appreciate the offer and everything, but I honestly don’t fully trust you. You could easily be a group of wannabe heroes-or villains!-that just so happen to vaguely resemble the Avengers. I’m really sorry.” He bowed awkwardly, as if he didn’t know how to end the conversation, and walked away to talk to the lesser heroes. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s just a kid, but come on. We clearly need help!”

“And we can go get it,” Steve gently reminded Tony. “That man, All Might, can help us. We can just hang around until after the press has left, which appears to be soon. All Might seems to be dismissing them. While we’re waiting, I do believe that we need to find Clint, T’Challa, Hope, Bucky, and Scott.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony said with a sigh. “Let’s try and find them real quick, and then we’ll see if we can talk to All Might.” 

“Or we could split up,” Peter suggested. “Some of us could go look for the others, and the rest of us could go talk to All Might.” 

Tony seemed to consider it for a moment. “Yeah, that’ll work. Steve, Peter, Nat and I’ll go talk to him. The rest of you should split up and look for everyone else.”

The two groups headed off in opposite directions. Peter was practically vibrating with excitement as they got closer to All Might, who was finally free of reporters. They got around twenty feet away when the pro hero leaped into the air, leaving only a cloud of dust in his wake. 

“Huh,” Peter said, seeming to deflate a bit. “I forgot he did that, actually. It was a pretty epic yeet, in my opinion.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So,” Tony said, leaning forward in his chair. The group was sitting in a cafe, struggling to pay for the food they had bought with their American money. “You’re saying that we’re speaking Japanese? That makes absolutely no sense; I don’t speak Japanese. It’s boring.”

“Now you do,” Peter muttered, studying his phone. “Man, the news is like something out of a dream. They adore heroes here. I’m jealous.”

“That’s not what we’re discussing,” Natasha reminded Peter. “We need to figure out how to contact a high-ranking superhero. If anything, we just need to find someone that can restore our bodies before we do anything else.”

“I kinda like this body,” Scott said with a goofy grin. “I’ve been restored to my glory days.”

Hope nodded seriously. “He does look way better as an awkward teenager.”

“We also need to discuss our altered abilities,” Thor declared. “My hammer disappeared as soon as the fighting stopped. It is concerning.”

“I understand that we’re overwhelmed here,” Steve said. “But we need to talk about one thing at a time. We can only restore our bodies through someone’s power-what did you call it, Peter? A Quirk? We would have an easier time finding someone with that specific Quirk if we contacted a hero. At the same time, we could discuss how to get back with said hero.”

“Altered powers?” Thor asked hopefully.

Steve let out a sigh. “I don’t know how to deal with that. I would say just test everything; new bodies could mean different abilities, or even nonexistent ones. I wouldn’t be surprised, especially if our dimensional teleporter was the one that tried to weaken us by placing us in these bodies.” 

“That’s a good point,” Tony muttered, scrunching up his nose. “I can’t really see how my suit would’ve translated into a power or a Quirk or whatever, so I’m probably out of luck there.” 

“I dunno, it seems pretty quirky to me,” Scott said, sipping his drink. 

“Do you wanna fight, Lang? Right here, right now?”

“Calm down, boys,” Natasha said with a wave of her hand. “At least save it for when we’re in private.” 

“I guess we do have more important things to focus on,” Tony mumbled, though he shot Scott a withering glare. “What do you think our first move should be? Trying to figure out these bodies, or contacting somebody?” 

“I think maybe we should find out where we’re gonna sleep,” Peter said. “It’s not like we know our way around this place. We need to find somewhere where we can gather our thoughts and figure out what we’re gonna do.” 

“We can’t easily stay anywhere,” Tony said. “I assume my credit cards don’t work here, and I doubt my bank transferred over. We only have cash, which is both dangerously low, and extremely outdated.” 

“I do love the park,” Scott mused. “We could be hobos.”

“That leaves us open to unexpected attacks, possibly even from the dimensional teleporter. That’s a no,” Steve said. “I’d say that we need to get jobs and pitch in for an apartment.”

“All of us in a single apartment? Kill me now,” Tony groaned, taking a huge drink from his water. “But it’s the only thing that makes sense. Only about half of us could possibly get jobs-and that’s only if they’re not doing background and citizen checks-because the other half would have to hunt down a hero. But this plan is unstable; we need to either figure out and finalize our identities here, or we need to ask a hero for financial assistance.”

“So we just need to find All Might and have a nice, long discussion with him,” Peter said. “That’s legit.”

“So, Mr. Nerd, do you know where exactly All Might is, then? Because I feel like we should be settling for someone a little lower than the number one hero,” Clint said from the next table over. Their group was so large that the cafe wouldn’t let them all sit together. 

“He’s going to be at the beach every day for, like, the next ten months,” Peter muttered. “I just don’t remember which beach.” 

“Well, there can’t be too many beaches in this general area, can there?” Tony asked. “No, seriously, can there? I know next to nothing about Japan.” 

“I don’t think so,” Peter said, sounding anything but sure. “We just need to find a beach that’s covered in trash.” 

“Oh, yeah, that shouldn’t be too hard,” Tony scoffed. “God, this sounds like a side quest.” 

“Sometimes the side quests are important to the story too.” 

“No, they’re not… that’s why they’re called side quests.” Tony stood up from the table and pushed his chair in. “You guys can stay here as long as you want. I’m gonna go see what I can find out.” 

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea to split up, Tony,” Steve warned, concern in his voice. “Look, I know you’re itching to get out and do something, but we need to calm down and seriously think about what we should do, okay?” 

“Don’t patronize me, Rogers. I’m just trying to be productive while the rest of you are sitting around and talking over tea. It doesn’t matter how much we plan; if we don’t do something, we’ll be in danger and struggling.” 

“Not struggling,” T’Challa said, holding up his phone. On it was a picture of a one dollar bill, and under was what appeared to be around 53 million yen. “This type of American currency has been discontinued for years. Collectors pay this amount for a single dollar; 53 million yen is about half a million American dollars from our dimension. I have looked it up, and prices are just about the same here.”

“Holy crap. Holy crap. That was oddly convenient, but holy crap, I don’t care at this point. No need to worry about our housing situation, I guess, since I have about 18 dollar bills in my pocket,” Tony said, staring at T’Challa with a huge grin. The group had been avoiding looking at T’Challa, just as they had with Hope, because of the clear change in their abilities due to the jump. T’Challa looked vaguely like a black panther, with the ears and tail to match, which was extremely awkward for the group to see. Hope had the wings of a wasp, but that was the only visible change. 

Peter clapped slightly. “A big apartment for all of us? Until we manage to go back home, at least.” He blushed. “I definitely wouldn’t want my own apartment. I’d hate to be alone when that dimensional jumper could be stalking us.” 

Tony’s face fell as he heard what Peter said. “Oh. That… that’s true. I hadn’t even thought about that, honestly. Dang it. Why do villains have to suck so much with their… existing and being evil? I just wanna live my life.” 

“You’re kinda pouting like a child right now, though,” Peter said, wincing slightly. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Tony said, though he sniffed pointedly. “If anyone has the right to pout like a child right now, it’s me. I lost my suit and my facial hair in one fell swoop. That’s like the biggest double whammy in history!” 

“You still have your money?” Peter offered. 

“I've never lived without it,” Tony said, nodding. “That's true, kid. But I also have to sell these to collectors, which means that we can't pay for this meal.”

Steve paled slightly at the thought. “Ah. Perhaps they'll take something in exchange?”

Everyone immediately began rifling through their pockets, but found nothing worth giving. 

Bucky smugly smiled, staring at Steve. “You know what that means.”

“No. It doesn't mean that,” Steve whined, now sounding like Tony. “Can someone please come up with something?”

“I have enough,” Pietro offered, showing off a handful of yen. At the suspicious looks the Avengers gave him, he said, “What? You didn't want to do anything illegal, so I did. Just be quiet about it!”

Steve choked on his tea while Tony began cackling. Peter tried to hide his grin, muttering, “He pulled a sneaky on us all!” 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Pietro said with a wicked grin. “I’m gonna go pay for this stuff, then we can leave.” 

While Pietro was paying for their drinks, Tony turned to T’Challa. “So, do you have any idea of where some of these money collectors we can go to are? It’d be pretty nice to know ahead of time instead of wandering around the city and trying to just figure things out as we go.” 

“I’ve been looking into it, and there seems to be one not far from here that we could go to. Would you like me to try and contact them before we leave?” 

“Yeah, that’d probably be smarter than just showing up at their door unannounced saying, ‘Hi there, we’ve got some outdated American money. Wanna buy it from us?’” Tony said, finishing off his water.   
“I'll step away and call them,” T'Challa said, excusing himself as he stepped away. 

The group nodded to him awkwardly, then turned back to try to attempt having normal conversations. It really didn't work; they were in their hero modes, all tense and jumpy. And after the conversation they just had, they were all a little upset about being stuck in an unknown world in bodies that weren't theirs for an undetermined amount of time. 

“Well,” Peter finally said, “at least we have money and we know where All Might will be. That's a plus, right?”

Steve nodded slightly. “I suppose. But we shouldn't rely too heavily on either; All Might might not be willing to help us, and money is a limited resource. We must be swift in trying to leave.”

“Agreed,” Tony said. “After we sell our cash, we'll head over and talk to All Might. Then we can focus on getting an apartment if we still need one.”

“What about our backstory?” Scott suddenly asked. “Like, we have totally American names and stuff. And we're teens with no knowledge of this world; we can't keep getting off with a warning like we did after the fight today, when they yelled at us for using our Quirks or whatever. Not everyone can be trusted. Not everyone can know where we're from.”

“We're transfers from an American middle school. That's how old we are, right, Peter?” Steve asked, nodding to the teen. 

“I think so,” he said. “Going into high school. That feels like the right age, at least.”

“The most generic name would be New York Middle School, so we'll say that. We're foreign exchange students, so no parents for us. But we're allowed to choose the high school we wish to attend?” Tony rubbed his face, clearly tired from all the stressful thinking and panicking. “I haven't been to school for years. Is that how it works?”

Peter gazed in the direction T'Challa went, noting that he was returning. “I couldn't tell you. School is a lot different here. We can go with that story, though.” He stood. “Let's go. I wanna find All Might as soon as possible.”

They left the sketchy money collector's house feeling uneasy. The man had “the good vibes” according to Peter, who insisted that he hadn't felt any unease, except when the man pulled out millions of yen in cash to hand over to the group of teens. 

As they were headed over to check the first beach, Peter said, “This is probably just plot convenience.”

“What?” Steve asked, humoring the boy. Everyone else was too busy looking up breaches on their phones to really listen. 

“Well, we're in an anime world, right? And we aren't supposed to be in that specific anime, meaning that this is a crossover. But that also means that this is a crossover in some other dimension, if we go with the theory of unlimited dimensions. This crossover might be official, or it might be a fanfiction, but the fact that we're entertainment for someone means that convenient things happen to us.” Peter pursed his lips slightly, trying to figure out how to word it. “Like, you wouldn't want to watch a movie about a group of superheroes getting jobs to worry about money, so, to keep people interested, the creators just flat out give the heroes money so they can do entertaining hero stuff.” He didn't add that, if they truly were in some sort of crossover, they wouldn't be able to leave. They had only been in the world for a day; plots didn't just finish within that time period. 

The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, and Steve eyed Peter. Deciding to ignore the confusing explanation Peter had offered, he asked, “Are you sure they're going to be out this late?”

Peter stared at the sky, then began cursing, blushing when he realized what he said in front of Steve. “Oops. Um, well, I just realized that this is still the first day. I think I made an oopsie.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air, nearly dropping his phone in the process. “No! No oopsies! What did you do?”

“They don't go to the beach until later, if I remember right. Aunt May kinda banned me from watching it after my fifth rewatch because I was ‘too obsessed’ or something,” Peter muttered. The memory was oddly bittersweet; he didn't know when, or if, he'd back to annoy May again. Or watch anime with Ned, who rambled about little facts he had researched while they watched said anime. Or pester MJ into watching anime while she whined that she wanted to watch something else. 

“Cursed obsession,” Thor growled. “Do you know where either would be, then? I do not wish to spend another moment in this world.”

“It's evening right now, so on some random walkway or alley or something. All Might is gonna promise to give Midoriya his power,” Peter said, his voice full of excitement. “If we search fast enough, we could see that moment!”

The Avengers stared at him with blank eyes. 

“And how would we do that?” Tony asked flatly, crossing his arms. 

“Thor's hammer allows him to fly. He can summon it-I suspect it's his Quirk, as he managed to summon it before, too-and Vision can do his weird floaty thing around the city! And, Mr. Stark, if your suit did somehow manage to transfer over to a Quirk like T'Challa's did, you could fly as well.”

Scott raised a hand, mimicking Peter from earlier with a grin. “Quirk?”

“I thought I explained this to you,” Peter sighed. “Just remember that it's their word for superpowers. You gotta remember it, Mr. Lang. They'll immediately think you're a weirdo if you don't call it that.”  
“Ah, but I thought we wanted All Might to?”

“But we don't want anyone else to. That might alert the dimensional jumper about our plans, and they can't know we're seeking them,” Peter explained, looking at Steve for support. Steve nodded with a proud smile. 

“Back to the matter of finding All Might,” Tony said with a frown. “You think my suit might’ve become a Quirk? How would that even work?” 

“I’m… not sure,” Peter admitted. “The best way to find out if it did would be to try and activate it, I guess. That’d probably take time and effort, though, and I don’t know if I’d really be able to help you with that since I never really had to figure out how to activate my powers, they just kinda manifested and required training to make them reliable.” 

“Huh. Well, that sucks. Anybody here know how to see if I have magic suit powers?” 

“We still don’t know if half of us even have abilities anymore,” Steve said drily. “You’re not the only one at a loss here, Tony. It’s gonna be a team effort to figure this out.” 

“It’s fairly easy,” Natasha said in a semi-condescending tone. “I understood mine almost the moment we got here.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t have anything special with you. How would you of all people have a Quirk?”

She offered a nonchalant shrug. “I thought everyone noticed the odd little reserve of power that normally isn’t there. Mine allows me to move more quickly and improves my senses. Pretty sure it gave me a Spidey sense as well.”

Tony glanced around the group to see if anyone else was nodding, though they all looked just as confused as she did. “I think the feeling of using the power is unique to the person with the power. Er, I mean Quirk.”

Natasha seemed to be getting slightly annoyed, gesturing at his chest. “Your heart is normal, not a reactor, yet you barely seemed to notice that. Surely that exerts some sort of power; your Quirk likely just feels the same. Draw upon that.”

Tony scrunched up his nose exaggeratedly and closed his eyes. “Is this doing anything?” 

“That’s you trying to accomplish something?” Natasha was unimpressed. 

“I’m gonna take that as a no.” Tony sighed. “I dunno, guys - I’m really not the kind of person who reaches inside of themself for much of anything. I try to stay away from the inside as much as possible, actually.” 

“Not all Quirks are like that,” Steve offered. “If the serum transferred here, then my traits are just enhanced.”

“Do I look like T’Challa? My suit isn’t part of me.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “You guys search without me. I’m used to being just a normal man, you know. I can deal with it until we leave.” 

Thor didn’t need any more prompting. He somehow summoned his hammer, which materialized in the palm of his hand, and took off to search for All Might and Midoriya. 

Vision, the more respectful of the two, nodded and said, “I’ll find you if I find them. You can search on foot, if you wish.” He floated off, gaze sweeping the street. 

The group was silent; none knew what to say after Tony’s outburst, nor did they know how to comfort him. Tony was staring down the street, flexing his hands. 

“Natasha’s right,” he muttered, voice tight. “You’re right. There, I said it. But I couldn’t draw upon my reactor; sure, it powered my suit, but I didn’t control the energy channeling into it.”

Natasha studied him, then nodded slightly. “Act as though you’re going to shoot something, then. With your suit’s repulsors.” 

Tony let out a strained sigh. Natasha rarely continued trying to give advice; she let people learn from their failures. Which meant that she was sure that Tony was able to use whatever power he felt, and she was sure he could do it now. He held his hand out, pointing it to the sky, closing his eyes as he did so. He imagined he was back in his suit, where it was comfortably protected, where he didn’t feel exposed like he did now. He imagined that FRIDAY was still able to talk to him, that he could control where the repulsor beams went.

Nothing changed. He let out a bitter huff, his hand falling to his side. “Yeah, sure, it clearly worked.” He didn’t give anyone time to say anything, instead letting out a bitter laugh. “You know what? It’s not even the suit I think I’ll miss the most. It’s FRIDAY. It’s really convenient to have an AI around-” there was a slight clicking noise. Tony paused, oddly hopeful; the noise was familiar to his suit’s, although not exact. 

“You called?” the familiar voice of FRIDAY asked as his suit formed around him.

“That’s all I had to do? I just had to say a single name? That’s a stupid way to summon a Quirk or whatever. Stupid.” 

“It’s not actually that stupid if you think about it,” Peter said, looking Tony up and down. “Think of it almost like a spell; you have to say the incantation before it’ll work.” 

Tony pursed his lips. “Pete, I love you, but the analogy isn’t helping here.” 

“I thought it was one of my best yet,” Peter huffed. 

“You should experiment with it and see what you can do,” Steve suggested, an impressed look on his face. “It’s good that you’ve still got your suit.”

“You’re telling me,” Tony scoffed, though he was grinning broadly. “FRIDAY, fire up the jets, please.” 

“Sure thing, boss.” Bright blue light flared up from Tony’s feet, followed by a faint whooshing noise, and he was hovering around a foot off the ground. 

“You wouldn’t think that I’d miss my suit after just a few hours, but I totally did,” Tony said with a chuckle. “This is pretty great.” 

“No offense, Mr. Stark, but we need to hurry if we wanna catch All Might,” Peter said, biting his lip. 

“None taken,” Tony said, blasting himself away at a dramatic speed that he hadn’t quite intended. 

“That’s so cool,” Scott sighed. “I wish I had a Quirk like that. But-wait, I was wearing a suit. I didn’t name my suit.”

Clint grinned. “Just start calling out random names as we walk, why don’t you?” He began walking, taking Peter’s panicked words to heart. “I wanna see the extra-buff Steve again.” 

The rest of the group followed, Scott turning to Hope as they fell to the back. “Did you name your suits?”

She shook her head. “I’m not like you, Scott. I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“Well, in my defense, I don’t name clothes. Only other things. It feels weird to wear something you named, especially when you’re so close to it.” He cringed slightly. “Can you shrink down? Since you have the wings and all, I assume the rest of the suit’s abilities came with.”

“Well, considering that I haven’t learned how to move my wings yet, what do you think?” 

“Hey, you never know! Once you get those things flapping, anything could happen. Hey, that rhymed.” Scott grinned, clearly pleased with himself. 

Hope was not so impressed. “We have things to do, Scott.” 

“Yeah, and figuring out these Quirks and whether or not we have them is one of them,” Scott shot back, sticking out his tongue. 

Hope looked to the others with a deadpan expression. “I think he got aged down more than the rest of us.” 

“Did not!” 

“Maybe not physically.” 

Scott started to nod before he realized what she’d said and frowned. “I didn’t come here to get bullied.”

She rolled her eyes. “It's not bullying if the person doing it loves you.”

His face brightened before he processed that sentence. “Wait! That's abuse!”

“And your low wit isn't?”

“Every time I talk, you abuse me!” Scott said, waving his arms. “I'm gonna shut up! All because of you! Silent treatment!”

Hope's smile grew wider. “Took you long enough to get the hint.”

They had been so intensely talking that they hadn't noticed that the Avengers had split up, and that they had been following Clint and Natasha into a wide walkway. 

Scott surveyed the road, noting that no one was nearby. He glanced up to check for any of the flying Avengers, but none were checking in with the group of four. 

“What're we gonna do when we find him? I don't know the streets here,” Scott complained, jogging up to Clint, still pointedly ignoring Hope. 

“There is such a thing as GPS,” Clint muttered. “Anyway, would you listen if I asked you to step back? I think I learned how to activate my Quirk.”

Scott shook his head, eyes narrow with jealousy. “No way. I wanna see it!” 

Clint shrugged. “All right. If you end up dying, it’s your fault.” 

“Wait, what?” 

A faintly glowing purple bow materialized in Clint’s hand, seemingly out of thin air, along with a quiver on his back. 

“Whoa! You’ve totally got a glowing bow, dude!”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious,” Clint said flatly, drawing a glowing arrow from the quiver. Turning so he was facing away from the others, Clint nocked the arrow before aiming at a nearby garbage can. Faster than their eyes could follow, the arrow embedded itself in the middle of the garbage can, which appeared to be made of solid metal.

“Congratulations. You killed somebody’s garbage can.” 

“I’m gonna kill Hope’s garbage can next if it doesn’t shut its mouth,” Clint said, wheeling around to face Scott. 

“I love you too,” Scott said, making a kissing sound. “Since I adore you so much, I think that I should let you know that there's an angry hero walking toward you.” He cocked his head, staring at All Might in his skinny form. “Maybe not angry? I can't tell. He has weird eyes.”

Clint whirled around, though Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running toward All Might. “This is the man we're searching for. Hope, call Tony. He can gather the others quickly.”

Hope nodded, grabbing Scott by the back of his shirt and yanking him with her. 

“You can't just use your Quirk like that,” All Might said, glancing back as Midoriya followed, his face tear-stained and red. 

“Nah, I was just taking it out for a test run. No harm no foul, right? I was aiming for the trashcan, anyway,” Clint said, peering at All Might through skeptical eyes. “I thought you were way more muscular than this. What gives?”

Natasha cleared her throat, giving Clint a harsh glare. “Excuse him, All Might. We must talk with you about our current predicament, if you're willing to listen.”

All Might winced. “You know this form? Who are you?”

“We are heroes from another dimension, forced into the bodies of teens. We need help getting back home,” Natasha bluntly said, staring at the hero with an unchanging expression. 

He let out a loud laugh, blood dribbling down his pointy chin. “How could I help you with that? Even if what you say is true, I don’t have any hidden powers.”

“You could help us track down the person that brought us here,” Clint said. “That’s basically all we need from you.” 

“I don’t just have access to that type of thing; not when I have plans right now. I’m sorry, kids, but even if I didn’t have plans, I don’t think that I’d be able to help. Your story lacks details; if you were from another dimension, how would you know who I am? If it’s a villain you’re trying to hunt down, and you don’t want to tell anyone the honest reason why, you need to hunt them down yourselves.”

“We’re helpless here! Look, we’re from a dimension where your story is an anime. We’re heroes from some sort of entertainment, at least from what we’ve gathered from Midoriya,” Clint said, nodding to Midoriya. “Please. I need to go home. I have a wife and kids that I was forced to leave behind, for Christ’s sake.”

All Might glanced back to Midoriya, who shrugged slightly, his face looking pained. “One of them looked like Peter Parker, but I told them basically the same thing about the story.” 

All Might nodded slightly, then turned back to Clint and Natasha. “How many of you?”

“All of us Avengers,” Natasha said, pulling out her phone to check the time. “They should be here soon.”

Shaking his head slightly, All Might let out a sigh. “I’ve heard of this. Will they even come? Will they be lost kids like you? With the information you have, this is more likely to be a trap than the story you claim is the truth. Actually, anything is more likely than that, I think. Even a group of teens with abilities vaguely like the Avengers’ powers gathering to pull an old hero’s leg.” 

Clint took a step back, rubbing his face with his hands. “No. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. We need help. Please.” His voice cracked slightly with the last word.

“If your story is true, then you need to prove it. Prove it with, of course, proof, which I assume is something you lack, or prove it with dedication to returning to your own supposed dimension by hunting the villain down yourself. But the latter requires you to have a license to do so, and that means three years in a hero course.”

“A hero course?” Natasha asked with a frown. “As in a training facility?” 

“Or a high school. Whatever you want to call it,” All Might said, shrugging. “Either way, if you can devote the time and effort to proving that your story is true and that you’re trustworthy, then maybe I’ll see if I can help you.” 

“How do we get into a hero course?”

“The entrance exam for one of the top high schools in the country is in ten months. I suggest you prepare yourselves.” The hero turned to leave, still followed by Midoriya. 

“I’m gonna have to go through high school again?” Clint said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That’s just great.”   
“We all are,” Natasha reminded him. “Suck it up.”

As soon as Hope noticed that All Might had left, she let Scott go, walking up to Clint and Natasha. “I heard the majority of the conversation,” she said. “I tried to keep Tony updated, and he said that FRIDAY was texting everyone else to update them.”

Natasha nodded, taking a moment to think. “Thanks,” she finally said. “I think that we need to discuss enrolling in a hero course, though Peter needs to provide all the facts first. We can find a hotel and talk about it while searching for an apartment.”

Still clad in their suit, they stepped out of a glowing portal and into what appeared to be a dimly-lit bar. They lazily glanced around, as if there wasn’t a care in the world. They had seen this exact place on screen numerous times, though they didn’t know if any of the villains they were seeking would be here quite yet. After all, they were ten months early. 

“Hello?” they called in their mechanical voice. “I’m seeking the League of Villains. I come with intentions to join.” 

A man stepped out of the shadows behind them, his voice low as he talked to someone on the nearby screen. “Did you send this one, Master?”  
“No,” a voice crackled in reply. “No, I did not. But hear what they have to say, Shigaraki. They do not sound like they are from here.”

“I’m not,” they replied, turning to stare at Shigaraki, a smile playing at their lips under the mask. “I am from another world. And I want to join you in your fight against this society.”

“Yeah?” the man scratched at his neck, craning to look at a man that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind the bar. “What can you offer us? Kurogiri can teleport like you.”

“Not at all like me. I’m a world jumper, and the world I was just in has many villains willing to join you.” They paused, letting the information sink in before continuing. “Of course, on one condition. They will gladly help your cause if you help theirs; like me, they need a small group of Quirkless teenagers murdered.”

Shigaraki grinned, the smile wide and eerie. “I do believe that we have a deal,” he said, taking the hand that covered his face off for a moment. “Welcome to the League of Villains.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So we have to train ourselves? In these puny bodies?” Thor asked in disbelief. He was the only one that hadn’t been updated, considering that he didn’t own a phone. “My muscles didn’t transfer over! These bodies are but noodles containing the large souls of heroes.”

“We have ten months if we want to get into the best school,” Natasha said, shifting on the hotel bed. For the sake of saving money, they had only bought themselves two rooms to stay in for around a week. “If we don’t, we have a significantly higher amount of time.” 

“We have to go to U.A.,” Peter repeated for the third time since the conversation had started. “All Might will be able to see our efforts first-hand since he’ll be teaching there.” He hadn’t added that he desperately wanted to go to school where Midoriya was attending, though the fact that they, experienced heroes, were applying might change who was in the class. “Plus, after around a semester of being in the class, they make us live in dorms! It’s perfect, since we only have a limited amount of money.”

“But that means we gotta train to the point that our bodies are almost where they were before we left,” Steve said, glancing around the room. “We have to commit to bettering ourselves, since so many other children will be taking the entrance exam. We have to ensure our placement in the leaderboard, even if we aren’t extremely high.” 

“That’s true,” Peter said with a nod. “And our experience as heroes will definitely help with that. We should focus on finding a place to stay and train for now, though. We’ve got what, a week to find an apartment big enough for all of us? That’s gonna be tough. And the entrance exam we have to prepare for is no joke either.” 

Tony flopped down onto one of the beds with a loud, dramatic groan. “Right now, I just wanna sleep, and I’m sure I’m not the only one.” 

There were several nods and mutters of agreement from around the room; nobody seemed especially keen on doing anything that night. “Okay,” Steve said, looking around the room. “We’ve all had a long day. We’ll rest tonight, and the work starts tomorrow.” 

*10 months later*

The apartment they had rented owned a small gym that allowed them to train for the past few months almost continuously. 

It was the day before the exam, and each member of the Avengers had managed to learn their Quirk enough to use them in the exam, though using them was illegal, so they only had learned the bare minimum. 

Many had Quirks similar to their original powers, and had named them accordingly; Tony’s Quirk was Iron Suit, Peter’s was Spider, Clint’s was Murder Arrow (which he had promised to change before they took the exam, but hadn’t changed), Natasha’s was Swift Senses, Thor’s was Thor’s Hammer, T’Challa’s was Black Panther, Scott’s was Size Manipulation, Hope’s was Wasp, Steve’s was Super Soldier, Bucky’s was also Super Soldier (with the added bonus of an extra-strong arm), Vision’s was Mind Stone, Pietro’s was Quick, Bruce’s was Hulk, and Wanda’s remained unnamed. 

Most of them had attained levels of fitness they once had in their own world, but many, like Steve and Bucky, were left significantly weaker than they were used to. Some, like Tony, were far fitter than before, as the group had basically lived in the gym. 

Peter had just finished his ten-mile run on the treadmill and was getting off to go talk to Steve. “Shouldn’t we go work on our Quirks one last time?” he asked, taking a sip from his water bottle. 

Steve, who was stubbornly trying to lift weights that he had been able to before being turned into a teen, hummed, turning to Tony. “I would assume so, but we shouldn’t rely on that illegal gym we’ve been visiting to do so.”

“Just because it hurts your pride doesn’t mean we shouldn’t,” Tony scoffed, setting his own weights down. He had managed to keep FRIDAY out and able to talk to him by keeping a small piece of his suit out at all times, appearing as earrings. “Your ego is big enough to take one more hit before we try to beat some machines up tomorrow. C’mon, Capsicle, humor us.”

Steve set down his weights, wiping some sweat from his brow. “You can humor yourself. I understand my Quirk; it’s identical to my powers. Just don’t hurt anyone.”

Clint, who had been doing his best to look like he wasn’t eavesdropping, let out a loud huff. “That was a one-time thing! I didn’t know that my arrows go directly to the target, okay?” His voice dropped to a mutter as he added, “Or that they go through everything in order to hit the target.” 

Peter bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the memory. Clint’s arrow had hit someone able to self-heal directly in the leg before it landed directly in the bullseye. The self-healing person had specifically asked if anyone needed help practicing their Quirks on people, as said person owned the illegal gym. Still, the entire group gave Clint crap about it nonstop. 

“We get it,” Tony said, waving a hand dismissively. “I’ll gather everyone that wants to go there once more, and we’ll be outta your hair.”

“I would like to go, Mr. Stark,” Peter immediately said. He stepped forward as Clint nodded and began walking toward Tony.

“Why’s that? I thought you said it was the same as your powers?”

Nodding, Peter wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. “Yeah, but I haven’t used them in a few weeks. I wanna see if all this training has changed my swinging or anything like that. Also, it’s weird to have my webs come naturally out of my wrists.” He eyed the little holes in the middle of each wrist, running an index finger over his left wrist. 

“That works,” Tony said. He turned to glance over the rest of the group, calling out, “Hope, T’Challa, Scott, and Natasha! We’re heading out for one more practice session with our Quirks before tomorrow. You’re all coming.”

Each nodded in turn, abandoning their previous workouts. They understood that, as people with little experience with their abilities, it was necessary for them to practice them as much as possible.

They walked out of the gym without another word, following Tony, who still had the obvious presence of a leader. He was the one that, with the help of FRIDAY, made American identities for each of them. 

Then again, he was also the one that gave Thor the name “Theothor” to, as he said, “Make it sound less sketchy” despite the fact that they weren’t trying to hide their predicament to the school. After all, the school was the only one that cared about their identities; Tony’s was the only one used to rent the apartment. 

It had been a hard ten months. They had beaten themselves up repeatedly for letting themselves abandon their own dimension to the chaos the villains were sure to bring. They beat themselves up over the villain attacks here that they weren’t legally allowed to help with. They struggled to adapt to the laws and rules of the foreign and lonely country that treated them like helpless kids.

But tomorrow would help. They were sure to pass, as they had far more experience than any other teen trying out, even if their abilities weren’t too flashy. 

The group arrived relatively quickly, as the illegal Quirk gym was located near their apartment. It was in a broken-down building, where the outside looked so horrifyingly worn that the Avengers hadn’t even wanted to go in, fearing that it would collapse at any moment. Now that they knew better, they strode in with the confidence only heroes had, nodding to the owner.

“You’re back already?” the owner asked, raising an eyebrow. They ran a long-nailed finger along their chin with a small grin. “You give such good money.”

“Yeah we do,” Tony snorted, slapping cash down on the desk. Since FRIDAY was always out in the form of Tony’s earrings, he barely needed to flick his fingers to prompt her to encase him with the suit. He immediately flew into the air to practice flight. 

“Thanks for understanding,” Peter said, leaping onto a nearby wall to practice webshooting with his all natural webs. 

Clint and Scott, somehow close friends now, began practicing together. Clint had discovered that he could make his arrows nonlethal by imagining a blunt tip rather than a sharp one, though they still badly hurt. 

Scott was still willing to help Clint practice making different types of arrows, like his beloved bomb arrows. To dodge, Scott grew and shrank himself, which allowed him to practice growing and shrinking on demand. The arrows always hit, whether or not the target was moving, but the growing and shrinking made them change course and lose some of their kick.

Hope, Natasha, and T’Challa all practiced by themselves, honing in on their skills. 

“Must get boring if a group of teenagers are your best customers,” Tony commented as he sped past the owner, trying his best to look relaxed. Controlling FRIDAY, who controlled the suit (as Peter explained it, similarly to Tokoyami’s Dark Shadow), was extremely challenging and left Tony drained after trying to control her for too long. 

The owner gazed around the otherwise empty gym with a cocked head, then said, “You guys are pretty fun to watch. It’s as if you never got to control your Quirks as kids. Like that arrow man, he almost killed me simply because he didn’t know what his arrows could do.” 

“Well, I hate to break it to you, man, but we’re gonna start attending U.A., so we won’t be able to come here to use our Quirks anymore,” Tony said as FRIDAY somehow got him stuck against the wall. 

The owner just nodded skeptically, keeping an eye on the rest of the group with a small grin on his face. 

The next morning, tensions were higher in the apartment than they’d been since Thor’s Pop-Tarts had mysteriously gone missing. Nobody in the group had slept for more than around an hour, and the bags under each of their eyes could’ve held a week’s groceries. They were in tip-top shape for the entrance exam. 

Clint walked into the kitchen, where most of them were gathered, and raised his eyebrows as soon as he saw their faces. “Well, you guys look great. Do I have trash bags under my eyes too?” 

Tony looked up from his coffee and shot Clint a withering glare. “Excuse you, sir. These bags are Louis Vuitton. Don’t diss them.” 

Clint just clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Once a rich boy, always a rich boy.” 

“You’re a rich boy too, genius. The money was divided between all of us.” After taking a long drink of his coffee, he added, “Besides, they’d still be designer even if I wasn’t a rich boy.” 

Peter, who was shaking enough that he might’ve stood a chance of opening a portal back to their world on his own, offered a nod. “I could believe that, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony sighed and looked over at Peter. “Pete, I’ve told you a thousand times now. We’re the same age. It’s gonna make us look weird if you call me Mr. Stark.” 

Peter scoffed slightly, as if surprised that his mentor of all people had brought that up again. “What am I supposed to call you? Tony?” Peter cringed slightly at saying Tony’s name. “That’s illegal, man. It’s like calling Thor ‘Theothor’ because that’s his legal name, now.” 

Shifting from one foot to another, Clint snickered, taking a deep sip from his coffee. He sounded like he was going to make some retort or another, but decided to stay quiet. 

Tony was too busy repeatedly rolling his eyes to answer quickly, but, after a moment of his annoyance, he grandly announced, “Just call me Stark.”

“Wow, that was a real tough name to come up with, wasn’t it, Mr. Stark?” Clint chuckled. “I’d hate to see your score on the written exam.”

Scott finished off his coffee. “I sure hope you manage to pass, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s face flushed and he abruptly stood. “We should probably go,” he said, clearly pouting. He made his way out of the kitchen and toward the door outside, motioning for the rest of the group to follow. 

Steve shook his head, his disappointment in the rest of the group clear, and followed Tony. The rest followed with a mixture of hesitancy and excitement. 

They purposely lived near U.A. High School even though they didn’t know for sure whether or not they would be accepted.

Peter was dead set on being accepted, mostly because he wanted to be around Class 1-A, but the others quietly kept their worries to themselves. They didn’t want to make Peter’s optimism falter, especially when his nerves kept him on edge. 

After only a few minutes, the group of fourteen stood in front of the high school five minutes before the exams were scheduled to start. There were several other teenagers standing outside as well, all of them looking like how the group felt - stressed and vaguely sick to their stomachs. 

As if on some silent cue, they started entering the building a few at a time, the Avengers following closely behind. They gripped their exam tickets - which they had acquired earlier - like they were lifelines. 

Pietro seemed to be the only one completely relaxed as he strode forward, nudging Scott with a low chuckle. “Check out that kid. He’s the one with the Steve on steroids, right?” He nodded to Midoriya, who was walking toward the building with a broad grin on his face.

“I guess,” Scott absently said, too busy admiring the building to actually look at Midoriya.

Pietro rubbed his hands together, quietly muttered, “Watch this,” and sped off to trip Midoriya. He came back, his mission complete as he watched the green-haired boy begin to tip over toward the ground. 

Peter gasped as Midoriya was caught by none other than Uraraka. “I can’t believe you did that!” he said, staring at the two with wide eyes. “Does that mean that someone else with superspeed tripped him in the original anime? What the heck.”

“Don’t question it, kid,” Tony muttered, making his way into U.A.

“He’s right,” Steve agreed. “We can think about that later. You said that there’s a meeting in the auditorium? Let’s get good seats.” 

“Alright,” Peter grumbled, following them inside.  
Present Mic was the only one on the stage, waiting to begin whatever presentation was scheduled. As the group settled down, Steve turned to them and quietly whispered, “Don’t forget your new names.” Only a few members of the group had their names changed, and it was for the sake of their identities. Although Marvel, which had “created” the Avengers, had gone out of business, the more popular of the heroes still remained popular and well-known. It was more to take suspicion away from themselves and remain inconspicuous than anything else, but it gave the group some sense of security.

The lights dimmed around the auditorium and Mic began speaking. “I know what I’m doing, Joseph,” Tony muttered as he leaned forward in his seat, feigning interest. “I’m Anthony frickin’ Edwards. Like I’d forget my own name.”

“Do you remember our names? I understand that we didn’t all change them, but those of us that did must not let our real names slip,” Steve insisted, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that he was talking while Present Mic was.

Tony glared at Steve, making all of the Avengers that sat between them uncomfortably lean back into their chairs. “Sure did, bud. I’m not stupid, you know. Why isn’t it that you’re reminding the rest of the group?”

“They all practiced calling each other by their new names for all of last week, except Ben, but that’s because he refuses to call you anything but ‘Mr. Stark,’” Steve quietly said, staring at Tony with an even gaze. He was referring to Peter, who had adopted the name “Benjamin Reilly.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, pointedly looking to the auditorium’s stage to see what Mic was talking about. He was nearing the end of his speech, and was discussing the robots that the students would be fighting. There was a boy standing in the audience behind the group, griping about the muttering Midoriya and the loud argument that Steve and Tony were having.

None of it was something Tony cared about. Peter had already briefed the team, carefully informing them that each student from the same school would be placed in a different testing location so they couldn’t help one another. 

“So we’ll be fighting a bunch of strangers for points,” Tony muttered. “That’ll be great.” 

“Not really fighting the strangers,” Peter clarified, though it was clear from his expression that he didn’t like interrupting the presentation either. “Just trying your hardest to get more points than them - and maybe even each other, depending on how we’re split up.” 

“Well, that totally makes it better.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I know my Quirk is gonna take this place by storm and all that, but I’m still not keen on going up against others. I know I look like a super competitive person, but I’m actually only competitive when I want to be.” 

“You mean when something will benefit you personally.” 

“Same difference.” 

Present Mic finished up his speech, loudly dismissing them with an extravagant wave of his hands. 

“I like that man,” Thor commented as the group stood up to go find which test sites they had been assigned to. 

“Makes sense that you would,” Tony said, glancing around the room. “Everyone seems to know where they’re going. Did we miss an important email?”

Natasha sent Tony a flat stare. “You really didn’t see it?” She surveyed the entire confused group. “It’s on our exam tickets.” She shook her head slightly, as if disappointed in them. “Lovely. I’m in Group C, I’ll see you after the test.” 

The group collectively glanced at their tickets, letting out annoyed huffs as they spotted their groupings.

“How could I be so blind?” Scott whined. “That’s, like, super embarrassing. I’m Group A, by the way. Anyone else?”

“Lucky you,” Tony said, lifting his ticket in the air.

“Really? Are you truly willing to either work with us and therefore cheat, or to try to beat us up?” Clint asked, his ticket between his fingers. 

Peter gleefully raised his hand as Tony responded with a grin, “Sure am. I’ll beat all of you without breaking a sweat.”

“Let’s go,” Peter said, walking toward the doorway that led to Group A’s testing site with a perk in his step. 

“This… should be interesting,” Tony muttered as he followed Peter. “But hey,” he said, turning to Clint, “they’re just robots designed to be beaten by teenagers. How hard could this possibly be?”


	4. Chapter 4

The practical exam’s testing site was a large expanse of land that was covered in fake buildings. It was seemingly empty apart from the other students, many of which appeared to feel quite anxious. Peter surveyed the crowd with a small frown, noting that he barely saw anyone he knew from the anime.

At the very front of the crowd was the only person he recognized: Bakugo. A small laugh escaped his lips, though it was more out of anxiety than anything else. He nudged Tony with an elbow, pointing at Bakugo. “Don’t go near him. He’ll try to kill you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “My kinda competition.”

Peter shook his head slightly, opening his mouth to argue, only to get interrupted by a loud beeping noise that signaled the start of the test. He jumped slightly, but his instincts kicked in as the robots were released into the city-like area. 

“Stick together!” Peter yelped, running forward alongside the three Avengers. Clint was coolly assessing the situation with an eyebrow slightly raised, Tony was summoning his suit as he jumped in the air, and Scott was barely keeping up as he tried to figure out where his friends had left him. 

“Can we go toward the murderer child?” Tony called as he hovered above the crowd, shooting some of the closer robots for easy points.

“No!” Peter exclaimed, shooting a web at a nearby building and hoisting himself up. From there, he managed to spot several robots that hadn’t been taken down yet and pointed them out to the rest of the group. “Meet you over there?”

“You guys do what you want,” Tony said, pointedly turning away from the spot that Peter had pointed to. “I’m gonna go talk to the murder kid.” 

“Anthony, I said no!” Peter said, frustration clear on his face. “That’s not a good…” He trailed off with a defeated sigh. “He’s not listening to me. Well, it was nice knowing him, I guess.” After a moment’s hesitation, he swung down to the spot he’d found, where Clint and Scott had already gotten to work taking down robots. 

“Where’s Anthony?” Clint said, taking a moment to look at Peter as one of his arrows went directly through a robot and embedded itself firmly in another one. 

“Where do you think?” Peter huffed, pulling the robot Clint had shot down to the ground with a web. “He’s off not following the plan, of course.” 

Scott, who had grown large in order to effortlessly crush the robots, pursed his lips with a pouty hum. “It would’ve been nice to have him here to help us. The little kids are gonna start ganging up on us, soon.”

“Then don’t give them reason to.” As if to prove his point, Clint sent an arrow through two robots at once, smirking as he glanced at Scott. 

Scott’s pouting increased. “Hey, man, crushing metal with your bare hands is really tough. Don’t make fun of me!”

Peter managed to smash a robot against a wall with a web and began working to trap more of the robots in his webs. “C’mon, guys, stop arguing. We’re technically not even supposed to be working together, remember?”

Scott threw his hands in the air, accidentally sending a robot flying. “Whoopsies,” he muttered before turning to Peter. “But no, I don’t remember this! When was this mentioned?”

“When we were split up,” Peter said, grunting as he slammed into another robot. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a yelling student blasting his way through the small clearing the group had created. Thus far, only they had claimed that corner as their own, so they didn’t need to worry about hurting other students. 

Clint still didn’t care. Scott let out a cry, thinking of his own daughter as he stopped himself from hitting the boy, who Peter figured out was Bakugo. Peter reacted as well as any fanboy would, trying not to tear up, though he felt a flash of annoyance as he realized that Bakugo was stealing their points.

Tony appeared moments later, frantically shooting at the live robots as he passed. “This murder kid is awesome! I think I’m in love!” he yelled as he followed after Bakugo, determined to beat the ruthless teen.

“That’s creepy on so many levels!” Clint called back, grinning as he shot another robot. 

There was a sudden rumbling throughout the entire test site as the strongest machine appeared, clearly too large for most to beat. 

Clint’s face literally lit up with an odd purple glow as his eyes landed on it. The light shifted into mini arrows that flew from his face toward the robot, as if to point the thing out to the rest of the group. “Guys. Let’s go after this.” 

“That won’t get us any points!” Peter said. He gestured at the fresh wave of robots shambling toward the group. “Let’s just crush these!”

“We totally have enough points to pass,” Clint scoffed. 

Peter paused. It was true; he had been keeping track. Each had more than forty points, and it would look good to have some rescue points under their belt. Surely defeating the big robot would count toward those points. 

“Fine,” Peter said. “Let’s go.”

As they made their way through the crowd of teens fleeing the scene, Clint managed to get a glimpse of Tony making his way toward the robot, presumably following Bakugo still. 

“How stupid is that kid?” he muttered, preemptively drawing an arrow and pointing it toward the machine, which was still fairly far away. 

Scott, who was riding on Clint’s shoulder, lightly chuckled. “We’re going toward it, aren’t we?”

“This is basically just an exercise for us. What could be harder than beating Thanos? We’re itching the hero muscles we forgot we had. Looking for a slight challenge.”

Peter, from ahead, gave a slight nod. Though he was silent as he ran, he completely agreed with Clint. After being a hero for so long, it was hard to avoid thinking about fighting the big villains every time they attacked.

Even as they ran, they helped terrified children to their feet, offering encouraging words as they did so. With their minds not solely preoccupied with the goal of getting enough points to pass, it was almost second nature for the teens to help people even while they figured out their next move. In an odd way, it felt freeing to do something that was such a large part of their former lives again. 

They arrived with breathless grins, staring defiantly at the robot. Bakugo and Tony had beaten them there, but, upon seeing the big, fat 0 on the robot, Bakugo had apparently abandoned it. Tony, on the other hand, was currently battling it.

“Of course he is,” Clint said with an amused shake of his head. Raising his voice, he called, “Hey! Mr. Stark! Think fast!” and promptly shot an arrow.

Tony glanced over and groaned so loud that the team could hear him despite the distance between them. He immediately flew up, then made his way toward them as the arrow slammed into the robot’s leg behind him. “-itch,” he was muttering as he landed, making an obscene gesture at Clint. “Call me by my real name.”

Clint ignored him. “So, why’d you abandon the exploding child?”

“Are you kidding me? This looks like a ton of fun to beat up,” Tony said, gesturing at the robot. 

Clint nodded, as if agreeing. “That makes sense. Let’s do that; we’re nearly out of time.”

Peter was already ahead of them, webbing the robot’s limbs to the ground so it wouldn’t be able to attack them as easily. As he finished up, Tony began shooting his beams at the robot’s main body, Clint’s arrows flying directly next to the bright beams. Scott tried to grow big to help, but he still struggled against the larger enemy. 

As the group of four continued to fight, the rest of the Avengers, all spread out, began fighting against the zero-point robots. All except Pietro, T’Challa, and Natasha, who were in the same group as Midoriya. The former didn’t feel like it, and the latter two were the only sensible ones that wanted to get more points, not itch the urge to crush everything in sight.

Every single group managed to take the largest robot down before the timer went off.

Principal Nezu sat in a room, surrounded by teachers and several other judges, all high-ranking heroes. The human-like animal was absently rubbing his chin, studying several pieces of paper intently. “These are all in the top forty,” he said, momentarily glancing around the room. “Every single one of them is from the same school in New York. Beyond that, none have a background, and the school denies knowing them.” A few heroes shifted in their seats, but All Might just stared at their pictures. 

“Every single one scored high,” he muttered through his iconic grin. “Nezu, do you recall the supposed dimensional jumpers that I mentioned?”

The other people in the group sent one another quizzical looks, but Nezu just nodded. “So you think that they are indeed what they claim?” At All Might’s hesitation to respond, he thought aloud, “Even if they are attempting to gain our trust through that claim--though I highly doubt that possibility, and this clearly wasn’t just dumb luck--I believe that we should admit them. The best place to watch them is here, where we can fight them off at a moment’s notice. And, if they are telling the truth, their dedication to returning to their dimension will be made clear.

“However, in order to fully protect the students from their possible danger, we will need to make an entirely new class--Class 1-C. I will need one of you-” at that, he nodded to each of the heroes that didn’t teach, “-to teach and monitor these students. Therefore, we need a strong hero that can contain them. White Knight, would you be willing?”

The number thirteen hero stood, hands on her hips as she exaggeratedly thought about the offer. “Sure, if you pay more than I get for running my own agency. And I need to work only half a day, because of said agency.” She rolled her head to the side, grinning maniacally as it popped. “This sounds like a blast.”


End file.
